¡Esta prohibido!
by CrissNyan
Summary: — Ella es una alumna especial — ¿Especial? — Si, su nombre es Enomoto Takane. — Takane-chan — dijo Haruka — ¿Acaso Shintaro se enamoró de una alumna? — dijo tensándose al pensar en eso. Recibiendo una mirada sombría de su amigo. Eso está prohibido. HARUTAKA! Ustedes ya saben! LEAN!


**¿Ola K ase? **

**Aquí con nuevo Fic :v (Acéptenlo con amorsh)**

**Espero que les guste… y espero que les intrigue aunque sea un poquito!**

**Recordar que Kagerou Proyect no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni la música NADA **

**No sigo LEAN!**

* * *

><p>— ¡Takane, despierta! — la joven escucho como su apoderada tocaba la puerta de su habitación, con la intención de despertarla. Muy tarde desde hace media hora ella había abierto los ojos, solo que de alguna forma se quedó pensando en alguna estrategia para evadir lo que venía.<p>

— ¡No! — grito abrazándose a las sabanas que la cubrían, al darse cuenta que no tenía escapatoria.

— Vas a dejar a Ayano-chan esperando — dijo la abuela intenta convencer a su nieta de salir.

— "_No puede ser ya llego" "Pero, todavía es temprano"_ — pensó la chica al verse aún más derrotada — dile que se valla adelantando, luego la alcanzo — dijo haciendo un intente de que su voz suene confiable y animada, gesto que borro al escuchar como metían la llave a la cerradura para abrir su cuarto.

Nuevamente decidió perderse en las sabanas.

— Takane — dijo en un suspiro su amiga de bufanda roja.

— Ayano… — dijo sacando su cabeza para como su amiga se había acercado hasta su cama dejando su maletín en la entrada de su habitación.

— Bueno niñas, iré a terminar de preparar el desayuno — dijo la señora de tercera edad retirándose — Te la encargo Ayano-chan.

— ¡Sí! — Dijo la castaña volteando a ver a su amiga contenta — Ya escuchaste Takane, vamos.

— No — dijo sin más la chica de coletas sujetando las sabanas que a tapaban.

— Tienes que ir a la escuela — dijo Ayano haciendo recordar la pesadilla de su amiga — además es el primer día — dijo Ayano jalando las sabanas con fuerza, ante la resistencia de la negativa chica.

— …

— Takane, este es un nuevo año — dijo la chica dejando de hacer fuerza, mirando como su amiga volteaba la cara. Haciéndola suspirar.

—… — sin respuesta.

— ¿Es por Shintaro? — pregunto viendo como un aura negra rodeaba a su amiga.

— No puedo creer que estemos en la misma escuela — declaro molesta la chica de coletas, destapándose y sentándose al borde de su cama.

— Si yo tampoco — dijo Ayano tratando de contener su emoción en vano. Haciendo que su amiga bajara la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué soy la única que suena infeliz? — soltó débil dejándose peinar.

— Hehehe — se rio su amiga al no poder aguantar la felicidad que le esperaba este año — Vamos a cambiarte — dijo terminando de acomodar la típicas coletas de su amiga.

— Tu padre sigue enseñando ahí ¿no? — pregunto Takane.

— Si — asintió su amiga sacudiendo la blusa de su amiga.

— ¡No!

— Takane — la nombro su amiga para llamar su atención.

— Aun recuerdo cuando me puso esa lagartija en mi espalda…

— …

— Yo le dije que las odiaba — se quejó Takane.

— Takane a este paso te voy a vestir…— le dijo Ayano terminando de abotonar la blusa de su amiga. Haciendo que esta se sonrojara. Empujándola a la salida y de paso haciéndola reír. — Takane si no te apuras subiré y te pondré los zapatos y la falda — amenazo Ayano bajando la escalera al sentir la puerta cerrándose.

**TAKANE POV**

Rápidamente termine de vestirme entre a mi baño a ver mi peinado. Está bien hecho. Ayano se había acostumbrado a peinarme desde el semestre pasado.

Mi nombre es Enomoto Takane y tengo 17 años, la chica que está abajo contando los minutos es mi amiga, bueno mi único amiga de la infancia Tateyama Ayano. La razón por la que ella bien a mi casa antes de la escuela es para recogerme Ustedes dirán: ¡Sí que genial se van juntas! Pues es todo lo contrario. No es que no me guste estar con Ayano es todo lo contrario sin ella estaría sola.

El problema es que ella viene a recogerme con la intención de que yo llegue a la escuela y con llegar me refiero a que cruce el patio, entre por la entrada suba las escaleras me siente en mi pupitre y me quede ahí hasta la hora de salida ¿Por qué? Odio la escuela. No seré muy precisa, pero la razón fue tan grave que me expulsaron a mitad de semestre de mi primer año, Ayano se metió en problemas por mi culpa y tuvo las mismas consecuencias.

Tateyama Kenjirou el padre de Ayano, si el mismo que me ponía lagartijas o insectos en mi espalda logro hacer que entremos a la secundaria donde actualmente él trabaja como profesor, no es que sea malagradecida pero esa es una razón más por la cual no me agrada ¿Quién necesita la secundaria? Yo, eso dice mi abuela que esta agradecida con Tateyama-sensei ¡Ugh creo que se me hará hígado! Espero que este año cambiemos de tutor.

* * *

><p>— Takane — me llamo mi abuela sacándome de mi ensoñación — acaso planeas comerte el plato. Ya no hay nada ahí.<p>

— En realidad… creo que me falta — dije tratando de hacer hora.

_No funciono._

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

— Vayan con cuidado — dijo la abuela despidiendo a su nieta y a su visita favorita — ¡Es verdad! Takane ¿llevas tu celular? — pregunto la abuela respondiéndose a sí misma al ver el celular en la mesita de la entrada olvidado.

— No — contesto Takane.

— Llévalo — ordeno la abuela depositando el aparato e la mano de su nieta.

— ¿Porque? — pregunto ante la insistencia de su abuela.

— Bueno — comenzó diciendo la abuela pícaramente — uno nunca sabe… puede que conozcas a un jovencito y este te invite a salir y… — la miro la abuela entusiasmada a pesar de sus pocas energías — debes avisarme.

— Por eso no creo que lo necesite — declaro la chica sonriendo malvadamente — no dejare que nadie se me acerque — Haciendo suspirar a su abuela y a su compañera de al lado.

— Ayano-chan dile algo — pidió ayuda a su visita a lo cual esta sonrió.

— Hare lo que pueda — dijo la chica aceptando la misión que nunca lograba cumplir.

— ¡Mándale saludos a tu mama! — dijo la abuela mientras veía como se alejaban las dos jovencitas. Haciendo asentir la confiable amiga de bufanda.

"_Mi querida nieta, espero que halles una manera de sanar esas heridas… recuerda que yo no estaré a tu lado siempre" _

Mientras que las dos adolescente caminaban en dirección de la escuela, uno de ellas que no hace falta decir quien empezaba a mirar de reojo los alrededor esperando un momento perfecto para girar decir ¡Chau! Y correr a toda prisa. ¡No importa dónde! Con tal que este en dirección opuesta hacia el destino donde iban a llegar. No importa.

— Takane-chan — el escuchar su nombre hizo que saliera de su mente, lugar en donde escapaba efectivamente — No sirve de nada que pienses en como escapar, mi papá está haciendo guardia por un lado y Shintaro-kun está al otro extremo.

— Uh — soltó un quejido la chica de coletas.

— Hehehe — se rio su amiga un poco más tranquila al ver a Takane desanimada en querer escapar.

— Diles que no me escapare — dijo mirando seriamente a Ayano.

— Eso dijiste en el semestre pasado… y te escapaste — dijo haciéndole acordar su excusa ya usada anteriormente, con un leve resentimiento.

— Lo siento — menciono Takane recordando la preocupación de su amiga al ver que no aprecia. Y sin poder reprimirse dio un bostezo aunque tratando de taparlo con su mano, muy tarde.

— Caminemos más rápido si no nos perderemos la bienvenida — dijo mirando la hora por su celular — Además. Estas bostezando mucho ¿a qué hora dormiste? — pregunto la castaña.

— A las tres de la mañana — Takane respondió sin preocupaciones.

— Eso está mal ¿Cómo prestaras atención en la clase? — dijo Ayano.

— No planeaba venir — dijo Takane mirando hacia otro lado.

— Deberías cuidarte más — le dijo Ayano — no solo por las clases. Ya llegamos — dijo Ayano al cruzar la entrada de la escuela — vamos al patio — dijo jalando el brazo de sus amiga.

* * *

><p>— Uh… — Takane soltó un quejido, viendo cómo se acercaban a la puerta del salón.<p>

— Sin quejas — dijo Ayano, mirando el escritorio del profesor para luego voltear y ver a su amiga— mira que tuvimos suerte de estar en la misma clase.

— Si…

— ¡Siéntense! — se escuchó claramente una voz madura al entrar al aula. Haciendo estremecer a dos alumnas a una de felicidad y a otra… la otra solo soltó un quejido.

— ¡Shintaro-kun! — lo nombro la castaña con felicidad recibiendo un pequeño golpe con el lomo del libro que el recién llegada tenia.

— ¡Sensei! — Corrigió el pelinegro — ¡Kirisagi-sensei! — dijo haciendo reír a la castaña sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

— Querrá decir el "Virgen" — murmuro la de coletas recibiendo un golpe más fuerte.

— Ay…

— Enomoto, tienes suerte de que no soy tu tutor — dijo caminando de lado hacia su escritorio — ¡Por favor todos siéntense! — alzo la voz llamando la atención de los demás alumnos. Haciendo que las otras dos alumnas fueran al final del salón a encontrar asientos vacíos juntos.

— Bien… — Shintaro se puso a escribir su nombre en el pizarrón — Mi nombre es Kirisagi Shintaro, seré su profesor en lo que respecta a todos los cursos de Letras, nos veremos muy seguido — dijo dejando la tiza blanca a un lado — Para empezar, debo informarles que yo no seré su tutor, ahora mismo él no ha podido asistir por motivos de salud, si todo está bien volverá mañana — termino diciendo escuchando los quejidos de los alumnos.

"_Que mal"_

"_Yo también hubiera faltado"_

"_Incluso los profesores usan esa excusa" _

"_No es justo"_

— Comencemos con la clase…

* * *

><p>— Listo — dijo al escuchar sonar el timbre de salida — Sé que es el primer día, pero les aviso que dejare un trabajo, así que vallan escogiendo a su compañero — dijo recogiendo su libro para retirarse. Deteniéndose para mirar al alumnado especialmente a una alumna con coletas — Ah, que sea en parejas de <em>hombre y mujer, <em>sin excepciones — dijo mirando con burla a cierta alumna que lo vio con cara de molestia.

"_Maldito virgen"_

* * *

><p>— Takane, tranquila — dijo Ayano volteando a ver a su compañera que tenía la cabeza contra la mesa del pupitre, reprimiendo los gritos por dentro.<p>

— Maldito sea…

— Takane tranquila.

— ¿Cómo que tranquila? Lo hizo a propósito — afirmo Takane molesta.

— ¡No lo tomes de esa manera! — dijo Ayano en su lucha por defender a Shintaro.

— Entonces ¿cómo? — pregunto a pelinegra cruzando los brazos.

— El… su intención debe ser que quieres que hagas más amigos — contesto animada.

— Si claro — dijo con burla — eso es cierto y a ti no te gusta el.

— Takane, no lo digas — dijo tapándole la boca a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque… él ahora es nuestro profesor — dijo un poco triste mientras se acomodaba su bufanda roja.

"_Cierto" "Es mi culpa, que tonta"_

— Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

— Porqué me salí de esa escuela y te hice salir conmigo.

— Tenías que salir — dijo Ayano animándola — y no me arrepiento de lo que hice — dijo acomodándose la bufanda roja.

— Gracias — dijo Takane conmovida.

— Somos amiga recuérdalo — dijo Ayano parándose — además…

— ¿Además?

— Ahora puedo ver más seguido a Shintaro —dijo haciendo que su amiga maldijera al recién nombrado.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar las clases Ayano y Takane se regresaban a casa.<p>

— ¿Y bien Takane? ¿Qué te pareció? — pregunto Ayano.

— Horrible — aseguro la pelinegra — no tengo pareja para el trabajo.

— Espantaste al único que te lo pidió... y eso que el chico fue amable

— ….

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo pareja — la animo la castaña — además Shintaro-kun aún no ha dado una fecha y dijo que aún faltaba tiempo para que lo hiciéramos.

— ….

— A parte de eso ¿Qué te pareció? — pregunto.

— Bien — dijo Takane dando un suspiro.

— Mañana conoceremos a nuestro titular — dijo Ayano.

— ¿Y?

— Pues… él es nuevo

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? — se detuvo Takane mirándola.

— Mi papá —respondió Ayano, haciendo que retomen el camino — Me conto que este año entrarían en planilla dos profesores jóvenes y uno de ellos es Shintaro — dijo mientras buscaba un indicio de curiosidad en Takane — ambos recién acabaron el año pasado.

— Ahhh…

— ¿No entiendes?

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Él es como nosotros!

— ¿En serio?

— Si mañana será su primer día de clases — dijo Ayano feliz.

— Y el de nosotras el segundo.

— ¡Takane! — Se quejó — no sientes ni un poco de curiosidad.

— No — suspiro Takane — seguro es como todos los profesores, aunque quizás sea "un caso especial" como Shintaro — respondió en burla provocando una risa a su amiga — ¿tú tienes curiosidad?

— Bueno… no, pero creí que eso te haría interesarte un poco en la escuela.

— Perdón — se disculpó la pelinegra — Voy a hacerlo mejor, así que no te preocupes demasiado

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— ¡Qué bien! — Exclamo feliz Ayano — Ah, pero aun así vendré a recogerte — le hizo recordar.

— Uh… — se quejó.

— ¡Ya sé! que te parece si hacemos juntas las primeras tareas — dijo emocionada Ayano.

— ¿Alguna razón? — pregunto Takane sabiendo la respuesta de su amiga.

— Si… no entendí la clase de Shintaro — dijo sacando la lengua.

— Jajaja

* * *

><p>Después de acabar con su primer día de trabajo, cierto pelinegro de negativa actitud se dirigía a un departamento no muy lejos de ahí. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y entro prendiendo la luz de una habitación.<p>

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — pregunto al joven de su edad que se encontraba echado en su cama sudando, jalando una silla cerca del enfermo.

— Lamento preocuparte, Shintaro-kun — se disculpó el otro joven tratando de levantarse siendo ayudado por el otro.

— Descuida — dijo sentándose en la silla que había traído — además valla día en que te enfermas.

— Si… Jajaja el primer día de clases.

— El primer día de trabajo — le corrigió Shintaro.

— ¿Qué tal mis alumnos? — Pregunto emocionado Haruka — Ah, es verdad tu hermana esta en tu salón ¿no?

— Si… — dijo rascando se la nuca — Sobre tus alumnos…

— Pasa algo malo — se preocupó el joven.

— No exactamente — dijo Shintaro — es sobre una alumna especial.

— ¿Especial?

— Si, su nombre es Enomoto Takane.

— Takane-chan — dijo Haruka — ¿Acaso Shintaro se enamoró de una alumna? — dijo tensándose al pensar en eso. Recibiendo una mirada sombría de su amigo.

_Eso está prohibido._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bien ¿qué les pareció?!<strong>

**¿Quién es el amigo de Shintaro?**

**¿Por qué Takane "salió" de la escuela y por qué no quiere ir…?**

**¿Aparecerá el resto del Mekakushi Dan? Aunque sin que se den cuenta ya mencione a uno así a solapadamente. ¿Quién es? Pista: No es Haruka **

**¿Merezco un rewier?**

**Nos leemos, cuídense.**

**CrissNyan**


End file.
